crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pauolo
Re: CTR sur le PSN Non, désolé, ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a "Yoshi" dans le nom que c'est moi. Je n'ais pas le jeu. FanOfYoshi (talk) 15:49, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Sticker article I'm not angry about the undo and I accept it, I just want you to know why I put it on stub. It's because it's not complete, it's still missing images and the names of the stickers. I want it to get some attention so someone could fill those out. And as I said I have no anger about this and I accept this undo with dignity. Yellowlightning1996 16:05, August 13, 2019 (UTC) SPK Promo Items https://mondelez.promo.eprize.com/fuelyourgame/?affiliate_id=spk? SPK item details released including the names of the datamined promo content *Cove Cruiser Kart Body with Tropic Swirl Decal *Mint Blast Paint Job *Gummy Grinder Wheels *Kids Kart Sticker Pack I thought you might wanna prep/add these to the related item articles Hyenadip (talk) 18:04, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Hey. Iv'e got the icons for all the latest GP paints/stickers/karts/wheels/ characters and skins ready. This also includes the now released SPK promo items. Just thought I would mention. since you tend to prep the sub/infoboxes for 'em/to make it easier to upload Hyenadip (talk) 19:13, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Re: Pre and Post Nitro Tour content Yeah, I know. It just looks kinda bad and potentially a hassle to manage. I believe a better way to convey that information is put a warning like "The availability of deals not tied to a GP is not determinable and not all may be available in the pit stop at a given moment." -- 22:33, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Re: Gallery of CTRNF karts I guess you can upload the karts in a separate section in the main game gallery, but the row template also has a gameimage field for in-game images (may need adjustment). -- 19:35, October 5, 2019 (UTC) :yes -- 18:03, October 6, 2019 (UTC) ::The plan is to delete *all* of them since they don't have any information that can't be put on one of those table pages. If there's any interesting extra information or images that need to be added then they can be put into the trivia section in the corresponding list page. They're completely redundant and useless pages. -- 15:44, October 7, 2019 (UTC) Regarding the Pit Stop page Yes, absolutely. Previous bundles or items and anything of that sort should be placed separately from what's currently available, which is the main focus. -- 18:00, November 9, 2019 (UTC) Hello, Im just want give you information (bug) Pressurizer and Daredevil paintjob in paintjobs section dasynt work, the pictures are crashed Re: skins page Yeah I have no idea why it happens either. That said, it'd be preferable to call the Spyro GP "Spyro N' Friends" or whatever it was called in teh GP menu. -- 04:34, December 12, 2019 (UTC) RE: KartStats I understand your concern, but I think Goldenrod might also be a bit too similar to the orange I've picked (which is kind of understandable since Goldenrod is listed as one of the brown X11 webcolors). Personally, I thought Gold would be good enough as a yellow color to stand on its own, but not too painfully bright like X11 Yellow itself, though I understand how it can blend a bit more onto a white backdrop than the red, green, blue and orange colors I've chosen. I could perhaps change it to Goldenrod anyway, considering how Driving Style basically replaced Difficulty in NF, but alternatively, I could use a more purple hue instead, like this Medium Orchid one. Or I could get rid of the orange color and make use of both the goldenrod and the medium orchid. What do you think? 21:32, February 18, 2020 (UTC) Both Difficulty and Driving Style are within the #if parser function so they could remain hidden and all if they're not needed (I imagine that the KartStats template is to be used for stats in any of the Crash racing games, which still used Difficulty instead). I made both of them show up for the CTRNF stats anyway because: *CTRNF did use the difficulty categories up until the Spooky GP (and Drift was internally known as "Advanced 2" and such) *People have also determined what kind of difficulty every racer in Crash Nitro Kart for GBA is, despite the lack of such a parameter in any of the footage I have seen (stats and difficulty only seem to be present when selecting a character in adventure mode of CTR and Console CNK prior to Nitro-Fueled, so either it's found in a guide, or it's just guesswork based on the stats shown). I'm not sure if Difficulty should be shown purple instead, considering in Adventure mode of CTR, the text for it was orange, and in Console CNK, it was yellow (I suppose when Thaswordster initially made the template, he based the colors off the text colors in the Adventure mode character screens as well). 22:56, February 18, 2020 (UTC)